Dragalia Life
Dragalia Life is a comic series released alongside the mobile game ''Dragalia Lost''. The comics feature various characters in the game, with most characters (excluding crossover characters like Marth and Mega Man) appearing at least once. The comics are usually based on new characters that have been added to the game, or based on the current event happening in Dragalia Lost. List of comics 1-10 DLife1.png|The Dragon Choosing (Euden, Zethia, Notte, Agni, Poli'ahu, Cinder Drake DLife2.png|Euden: Prince on a Mission (Euden, Zethia, Notte) DLife3.png|Notte: Fated Faerie Companion (Euden, Zethia, Notte) DLife4.png|Zethia: Altruistic Auspex (Euden, Zethia, Notte) DLife5.png|Elisanne's Secret (Euden, Elisanne) DLife6.png|Can't Stand the Heat, Ranzal? (Euden, Ranzal) DLife7.png|Ezelith's Many Talents (Ezelith, Ranzal) DLife8.png|A Home Fit for a King (Xander, Ranzal) DLife9.png|Leave it to Cleo (Euden, Cleo, Ranzal]] DLife10.png|Luca's Tell (Euden, Cleo, Notte, Ranzal, Luca) 11-20 DLife11.png|Lonesome Nefaria (Euden, Cleo, Notte, Ranzal, Luca, Elisanne, Nefaria DLife12.png|Lily on Ice (Ranzal, Lily DLife13.png|Orsem the Skate King (Euden, Cleo, Notte, Ranzal, Luca, Orsem) DLife14.png|Great Trainer Celliera (Euden, Luca, Celliera) DLife15.png|Mikoto and the Lost Kitty (Euden, Mikoto) DLife16.png|Julietta, One Tough Cookie (Euden, Elisanne, Cleo, Ranzal, Julietta) DLife17.png|Emile's One-Man Show (Emile) DLife18.png|Tricky Treats (Halloween Elisanne, Halloween Edward, Luca) DLife19.png|Honest Althemia (Euden, Halloween Althemia, Luca, Ranzal) DLife20.png|The Hunt Is On (Euden, Rawn) 21-30 DLife21.png|Harle's Magic Show (Emile, Harle) DLife22.png|Amane's Proof (Amane, Ranzal, Cleo) DLife23.png|Leif's Cure (Emile, Leif, Harle) DLife24.png|Naveed the Merchant (Euden, Ranzal, Naveed) DLife25.png|Dynamite Sinoa (Euden, Ranzal, Sinoa) DLife26.png|Melsa's Marvelous Mind (Elisanne, Ranzal, Luca, Melsa) DLife27.png|Well-Mannered Maribelle (Cleo, Ranzal, Maribelle) DLife28.png|Xainfried the Aegis (Euden, Xainfried, Fydon & Felyx) DLife29.png|Hildegarde the Naive (Euden, Mym, Hildegarde, Ranzal) DLife30.png|Loving Louise (Euden, Louise, Lowen, Ranzal) 31-40 DLife31.png|Lowen the Acrophobic (Euden, Lowen, Ranzal) DLife32.png|Hawk the Master Archer (Luca, Hawk) DLife33.png|Sarisse the Gravedigger (Luca, Ranzal, Cleo, Sarisse) DLife34.png|Captain Karina's Secret (Euden, Karina) DLife35.png|Brunhilda's Love (Euden, Mym) DLife36.png|The Mysterious Berserker (Euden, Notte, Berserker) DLife37.png|Lucretia the Crooner (Elisanne, Cleo, Lucretia) DLife38.png|Egg Breaker Vixel (Luca, Vixel) DLife39.png|Pia's Friends (Pia, Euden) DLife40.png|Elias's Weakness (Euden, Elias, Maritimus) 41-50 DLife41.png|Verica the Prophet (Verica, Euden, Ranzal DLife42.png|Karl, Warrior of Justice (Euden, Ranzal, Cleo, Karl) DLife43.png|Needling Vanessa (Euden, Ranzal, Cleo, Elisanne, Vanessa) DLife44.png|Cleo's Yuletide Lessons (Dragonyule Cleo, Notte, Dragonyule Xander) DLife45.png|Xander all the Way (Dragonyule Xander, Ranzal, Dragonyule Nefaria, Dragonyule Cleo) DLife46.png|Nefaria the Giving (Euden, Ranzal, Dragonyule Xander, Dragonyule Nefaria) DLife47.png|Valyx's Battle Standard (Valyx) DLife48.png|Aeleen's Hidden Side (Euden, Cleo, Aeleen) DLife49.png|Kleimann Unmasked (Kleimann, Ranzal) DLife50.png|Ieyasu the Hospitable (Ieyasu, Botan, Elisanne) 51-60 DLife51.png|New Year, Old Jokes (Euden, Notte, Ranzal, Luca, Elisanne, Cleo, Mym) DLife52.png|Sazanka the Playing-Card Queen (Sazanka, Addis, Ieyasu, Ranzal) DLife53.png|Addis and Etiquette (Addis, Luca, Euden) DLife54.png|Botan's Naginata (Botan, Elisanne, Luca) DLife55.png|Sharpshootin' Sarisse (Gala Sarisse, Euden, Luca) DLife56.png|Pucker Up With Annelie (Annelie, Notte) DLife57.png|Fritz's Special Trick (Fritz, Annelie, Ranzal, Moon Drake) DLife58.png|A Request for Orion (Orion, Cleo, Aeleen) DLife59.png|Phares the Armorer (Phares) DLife60.png|Eleonora the Curious (Eleonora, Elisanne, Cleo, Euden, Ranzal) 61-70 DLife61.png|Dancing with Luther (Luther, Euden, Notte) DLife62.png|Training with Lin You (Lin You, Mao Mao, Euden) DLife63.png|A New New Year (Euden, Elisanne, Ranzal, Lin You, Notte, Su Fang) DLife64.png|Hats Off to Ku Hai (Ku Hai, Xiao Lei, Peng Lai) DLife65.png|Su Fang, Master of Flash (Su Fang, Luca) DLife66.png|Buyer Beware (Nina, Euden, Elisanne, Notte) DLife 67.png|Tenacious Thaniel (Thaniel, Euden, Cleo) DLife68.png|The Nerves! (Valentine's Hildegarde, Ranzal, Melody) DLife69.png|Ezelith Gets Heated (Valentine's Ezelith, Valentine's Orion) DLife 70.png|Notte My Valentine (Notte, Cleo, Elisanne, Mym, Euden) 71-80 DLife71.png|Careless Ol' Ryozen (Ryozen, Euden, Cleo) DLife72.png|Feed Me! (Wellspring Imp, Euden, Cleo, Ranzal) DLife73.png|Life as Usual (Melody, Euden, Elisanne) DLife74.png|Albert's Shocking Talent (Albert, Ryozen, Ranzal, Notte, Euden DLife75.png|Odetta's New Worlds (Odetta, Elisanne) DLife76.png|Felicia and Phantom (Felicia, Phantom, Euden, Mym DLife77.png|Musashi's Struggle (Musashi, Euden) DLife78.png|My Father, Aurelius (Aurelius, Euden, Ranzal) DLife79.png|Heinwald's Secret Skill (Heinwald, Notte) DLife80.png|The Greatest Gift (Euden, Midgardsormr, Althemia, Jupiter) 81-90 DLife81.png|Curran the Stumbler (Curran, Cleo, Heinwald) DLife82.png|Team Stealth's Day Out (Euden, Aoi, Jurota, Vice) DLife83.png|A Maiden's Hair (Cleo, Elisanne) DLife84.png|Excitable Ranzal (Gala Ranzal, Euden, Cleo, Malka) DLife85.png|Laranoa's Hobby (Laranoa, Cleo, Luca, Sarisse, Sylas) DLife86.png|Fleur's Masterpiece (Fleur, Euden, Ranzal) DLife87.png|At Any Age (Cleo, Euden, Pia, Elias, Lowen, Ranzal, Luca) DLife88.png|Speed Kills (Edward, Euden) DLife89.png|The Limits of Timidity (Ricardt, Cleo, Ranzal) DLife90.png|The Prince's Great Trial (Notte, Euden, Elisanne) 91-100 DLife91.png|Sylas's Scents (Sylas, Laranoa, Luca) DLife92.png|Yue's Bottomless Stomach (Yue, Elisanne) DLife93.png|Alex the Assassin (Alex, Elisanne, Cleo) DLife94.png|Leonidas the Magnificent (Leonidas) DLife95.png|Mustache Masters (Raemond, Euden, Aurelius, Ryozen, Cleo) DLife96.png|An Apple a Day (Luca, Elisanne) DLife97.png|Estelle's Loving Hand (Estelle, Luca, Euden) DLife98.png|Mushroom Mischief (Xainfried, Fydon & Felyx, Cleo, Ranzal) DLife99.png|The All-Knowing Wind (Sophie, Euden, Cleo) DLife100.png|Zardin the Vain (Beautician Zardin, Euden, Maribelle) 101-110 DLife101.png|Norwin the Author (Norwin, Ranzal) DLife102.png|Yachiyo's Accessories (Yachiyo, Elisanne, Euden, Notte) DLife103.png|Training Time! (Cibella, Celliera, Euden, Luca) DLife104.png|Emile's Grape Juice (Emile, Harle, Leif) DLife105.png|Juggernaut's Bottomless Stomach (Juggernaut, Elisanne, Zace) DLife106.png|Mym the Warrior (Gala Mym, Euden, Elisanne, Luca) DLife107.png|Knight Necessities (Hope, Alain, Zardin, Elisanne, Euden) DLife108.png|Maribelle's First Day (Student Maribelle, Elisanne) DLife109.png|Life as a Nurse (Nurse Aeleen, Beautician Zardin, Luca, Ranzal, Student Maribelle) DLife110.png|Serena the Easily Fooled (Serena, Aurien, Notte) 111-120 DLife111.png|Xuan Zang the Teacher (Xuan Zang, Wu Kong, Notte) DLife112.png|The Legendary Knife (Vida, Fritz) DLife113.png|In Search of a Knife (Orsem, Renelle) DLife114.png|Puddle-Loving Vodyanoy (Vodyanoy, Euden) DLife115.png|Elisanne the Bride (Wedding Elisanne, Cleo, Euden, Vanessa, Julietta) DLife116.png|The Newlywed Ninja (Wedding Aoi, Luca, Ranzal) DLife117.png|Bridal Basics (Wedding Xania, Elisanne, Ranzal DLife118.png|Purity and the Merchant (Rex, Francesca, Euden, Nina) DLife119.png|A Sleepless Night (Lowen, Louise, Berserker) DLife120.png|Yaten the Festival Planner (Yaten, Euden, Natalie) 121-130 DLife121.png|A Festival of Embarrassment (Natalie, Euden, Yaten, Elisanne, Cleo, Ranzal, Luca, Notte) DLife122.png|Fish On! (Musashi, Thaniel, Erik) DLife123.png|The Fashionista (Johanna, Felicia) DLife124.png|The Courage to Try (Marty, Pietro, Felicia, Johanna) DLife125.png|Ramona's Many Talents (Ramona, Cleo) DLife126.png|Rena's Sibling Love (Rena, Ranzal, Ramona, Renee) DLife127.png|Renee the Crybaby (Renee, Ranzal, Rena, Ramona) DLife128.png|Chelle's Letter (Chelle, Euden) DLife129.png|Mym's Scheme (Mym, Euden, Ranzal) DLife130.png|Cleo's New Skills (Gala Cleo, Ranzal, Euden) 131-140 DLife131.png|Stewing in the Sun (Leonidas, Phares) DLife132.png|Sunny Daze (Summer Julietta, Elisanne, Summer Estelle) DLife133.png|Celliera the Melon Splitter (Summer Celliera, Luca) DLife134.png|Ranzal's Suspicious Skewers (Summer Ranzal, Cleo, Barbary, Nina) DLife135.png|Estelle's Moral Minority (Summer Estelle, Summer Ranzal, Euden) DLife136.png|Karina Goes Scouting (Siren, Karina) DLife137.png|Cleo's Clam (Summer Cleo, Summer Celliera, Euden, Elisanne) DLife138.png|Verica's Endless Struggle (Summer Verica, Elisanne) DLife139.png|Luca's Shell Game (Summer Luca, Euden) DLife140.png|Night Terrors (Pia, Amane, Berserker, Lily) 141-150 DLife141.png|Berserker's Lament (Berserker, Ranzal, Lucretia) DLife142.png|Mym's Brilliant Plan (Mym, Euden, Cinder Drake, Snow Drake, Gust Drake, Moon Drake, Gloom Drake) DLife143.png|Erik's Carving Niche (Erik, Euden, Irfan, Elisanne, Cleo) DLife144.png|Mikoto's Happiness (Euden, Elisanne, Mikoto, Nicolas, Sophie) DLife145.png|To Victor, the Spoils (Victor, Euden, Noelle) DLife146.png|Noelle the Messenger (Noelle, Notte, Victor) DLife147.png|Fated Lovers (Philia, Euden, Rodrigo, Jakob) DLife148.png|The Spice of Life (Joe, Notte, Vice) DLife149.png|A Rewarding Experience (Irfan, Pia, Lowen, Elisanne) DLife150.png|Lea's Perfect Strategy (Lea, Orion, Ranzal) 151-160 DLife151.png|Emma's Motivation (Emma, Cleo, Thaniel) DLife152.png|I Summon Thee: Part One (Euden, Luca, Ranzal, Midgardsormr, Linus, Hope, Mym) DLife153.png|I Summon Thee: Part Two (Euden, Linus, Jeanne d'Arc, Brunhilda, Curran, Nyarlathotep, Heinwald, Cleo) DLife154.png|Temptation's Call (Malora, Euden, Edward) DLife155.png|Happy First Anniversary! (Euden, Notte, Midgardsormr, Cleo, Elisanne, Ranzal, Luca) DLife156.png|Euden's New Look (Gala Prince, Notte, Cleo, Elisanne, Ranzal, Fleur, Luca, Midgardsormr, Brunhilda, Moon Drake) DLife157.png|Taro's Armor (Taro, Malka) DLife158.png|Delphi the Protector (Delphi, Euden, Ranzal, Luca, Cleo) DLife159.png|Former Royal Magician Cassandra (Cassandra, Elisanne, Euden) DLife160.png|Audric's Bedtime Story (Audric, Notte, Euden) 161-170 DLife161.png|Vice Captain Patia (Patia, Euden, Leif) DLife162.png|Call to Order (Jeanne d'Arc, Pele, Moon Drake) DLife163.png|Halloween for Two (Halloween Mym, Euden) DLife164.png|Lowlife Lowen (Halloween Lowen, Elias) DLife165.png|A Hidden Halloween (Halloween Odetta, Notte) DLife166.png|A Tricky Trick (Halloween Maritimus, Euden) DLife167.png|Lathna's Game (Lathna, Euden, Curran) DLife168.png|Akasha's Mysterious Skills (Akasha, Euden, Curran, Notte, Luca, Heinwald) DLife169.png|A Poor Effort (Waike, Euden, Xander) DLife170.png|A Valiant Effort (Linus, Waike, Xander) 171-180 DLife171.png|Luca's Biggest Fan (Chelsea, Luca) DLife172.png|Size Matters (Yuya, Euden) DLife173.png|The Beholder's Eye (Cleo, Fleur) DLife174.png|Bread Delivery (Cleo, Ezelith, Homura, Cinder Drake) DLife175.png|Let's Play a Game! (Aurien, Euden, Norwin) DLife176.png|Grown-Up Curfew (Amane, Ranzal, Elias, Lily, Hope, Maribelle, Louise, Lowen) DLife177.png|Elisanne the Grand Paladin (Gala Elisanne, Luca) DLife178.png|Jiang Ziya's Treasures (Jiang Ziya, Hildegarde, Ranzal) DLife179.png|Durant, the Mad Dog of Valkaheim (Durant, Euden) DLife180.png|The Pidgeonsitter (Jurota, Rawn) 181-190 DLife181.png|Aoi's Pidgeons (Aoi, Jurota, Rawn, Zardin) DLife182.png|Malora's Outfits (Dragonyule Malora, Vanessa, Althemia, Annelie) DLife183.png|Two Little Starfalls (Dragonyule Xainfried, Luca, Rex, Fydon & Felyx) DLife184.png|A Crude Food Dude (Verica, Yaten, Euden, Cleo) DLife185.png|Off the Mark (Waike, Ranzal, Euden, Linus, Xander) DLife186.png|For Fear of an Ear (Cleo, Annelie, Luca) DLife187.png|Gourmet Gifts (Moon Drake, Euden, Mercury, Marishiten, Juggernaut) DLife188.png|Equal Portions (Dragonyule Malora, Dragonyule Xainfried, Luca, Chelsea, Xiao Lei, Elisanne) DLife189.png|Combat Android Laxi (Laxi, Euden, Luca) DLife190.png|Mitsuhide of the Wyrmclans (Mitsuhide, Chitose, Euden, Yaten) 191-200 DLife191.png|Happy New Year! (Euden, Elisanne, Ranzal, Luca, Cleo, Notte) DLife192.png|Nobunaga the Nonconformist (Nobunaga, Hanabusa, Ranzal) DLife193.png|Chitose's Charm Classes (Chitose, Ranzal, Luca, Elisanne, Euden) DLife194.png|Hanabusa's Dancing (Hanabusa, Euden, Mitsuhide, Elisanne, Chitose) DLife195.png|Cultural Exchange (Sazanka, Eleonora, Ieyasu) DLife196.png|General Kirsty (Kirsty, Euden, Joachim, Victor) DLife197.png|Joachim the Butler (Kirsty, Cleo, Joachim) DLife198.png|Unconventional Therapy (Elisanne, Melsa, Renelle, Luca, Orsem) DLife199.png|Jupiter's Transformation (Jupiter, Ranzal) DLife200.png|Blademaster Luca (Gala Luca, Laxi, Elisanne) 201-210 DLife201.png|Electrifying Massages (Albert, Raemond) DLife202.png|Vanessa and the Cats (Vanessa, Berserker) DLife203.png|Berserker Helps Out (Sarisse, Berserker, Ranzal) DLife204.png|We Are Team Justice! (Karl, Linus, Thaniel, Berserker, Maribelle) DLife205.png|Sarisse's Strawberries (Sarisse, Cleo, Luca, Sylas, Xania, Aeleen) DLife206.png|The Pyroblossom Plot (Su Fang, Cleo, Sinoa, Kleimann) DLife207.png|For Science! (Kleimann, Sinoa, Cleo, Rex) DLife208.png|Thank-You Gifts (Cibella, Philia, Celliera) DLife209.png|Origami Lessons (Valentine's Addis, Notte, Eleonora, Laranoa, Sazanka, Lowen, Elias) DLife210.png|Cupcakes of Gratitude (Valentine's Melody, Cleo, Vida) Category:Nintendo comics Category:Dragalia Lost